


I'm Here

by mimoyeon



Series: random twice one shots/scenes [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimoyeon/pseuds/mimoyeon
Summary: Mina is rehearsing for her debut and suddenly breaks down. Thank God Momo is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: random twice one shots/scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792690
Kudos: 11





	I'm Here

"No, look, your hands should go more like this. It looked way too rehearsed. It has to be more... natural, you know ?", Momo explained while running her hands gracefully through her hair to show Mina how it was supposed to be done.

Mina was trying her best to focus on the dance rehearsal. She was trying her best to do just as her friend slash choreographer told her to do. She was trying her best to let go, to look more natural, and more gracious in her movements. She should have been used to it by now, especially considering she had done ballet for years. Mina was trying her best, but her fears were making it hard for her. 

She would never admit it to anyone, but she felt overwhelmed. She could barely sleep or eat these past few days. She was just overthinking every single thing. What if her debut didn't go as well as what everyone was hoping for? What if she made a fool of herself on stage or live television? What if people hated on her? It definitely didn't help that she would have to compete against Park Jihyo, as her very anticipated comeback was just a few days before Mina's debut. How could anyone compete with the nation's favorite female idol? How could she compete with her own favorite idol really?

Mina was so lost in her throughts she did not notice Momo getting closer to her until her friend suddenly wrapped her into a hug.

"Mina, what's going on?", Momo said in a quiet yet obviously worried voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine", Mina replied right away.

"Mina, you can't tell me you're fine when you're crying... Literally."

"Oh."

Mina only realized now how her face was wet. Her vision was also pretty blurry, but at least her head was not spinning for once. Mina did not want to be a burden to Momo. Plus they were supposed to be working right now. Yeah, this was a work environment.

" _Get it together, Mina_ ", she thought, " _Breathe in. Breathe out._ "

As much as she wanted to and tried to, she could not manage to truly calm herself. The more she tried to stop crying, the more the tears were falling down her face. And on Momo's shirt at the same time. Though it did not seem to bother Momo. At all.

"I'm here, Mina, I'm here.", Momo kept on saying while squeezing Mina even harder.

They stayed silently in that position for a while, both of them getting some comfort out of it. Until one of them broke the embrace, and the silence.

"Come on, wanna get lunch? My treat."

"Okay, but I choose the restaurant this time.", Mina answered while taking Momo's hand and leading her to the exit.


End file.
